


Operation Borres - Part Two

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 13, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Prompt 30, Weird shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Second part of "Operation Borres" :)
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Operation Borres - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 30: "just say it"
> 
> I hope you like it.

_Ellie heaved a weary sigh, quickly glancing at Nick, who sat next to her, in hopes none of those present would notice. Would she ever get her chance at true love? She was a fool if she denied to herself that she loved Nick; more than a friend should love another friend. And deep down, Ellie still hoped that Nick would return these feelings and make the first move. But maybe, he was just as afraid as she was because they’d not only risk their jobs but also their friendship…_

_The four spent a joyful evening at La Piazza, even ordering tiramisu for dessert, before Ellie and Nick bid their goodbyes to the happy couple with promises to meet again very soon._

Ellie and Nick exited the restaurant where they’d met with Tony and Ziva in silence. Not the awkward ‘what do I say next’ type, but the ‘the food was good and I enjoy your company’ kind.

Once outside, Ellie looked at him with a happy smile on her lips. “So, I guess…we were tricked, huh.”

Nick chuckled; he didn’t seem angry in the slightest. “Oh, definitely. Did you see the glances they gave each other once we found out? They really need to work on their tactics.”

“Leaving NCIS obviously didn’t do them good,” Ellie joked but both shared a smile that told a completely different tale. Both seemed happy for their friends and their beautiful family.

“So, uh,” he scratched his head, a sheepish grin on his face, “do you think their plan worked?”

“Well…” she considered slowly. “Depending on what their actual plan was, I’d say…yes?” A wary but hopeful expression crossed her face.

Nick looked at her, a tender smile tugging on his lips. “Good,” was all he whispered back at Ellie then. He didn’t need to ask what Ellie thought their plan was. “Can I drive you home?”

The blonde returned his smile beamingly, “yes, please. I’d love that.”

The drive to Ellie’s place was spend in relative silence, but both shared soulful glances whenever they got the chance.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Nick offered to walk her to the apartment like the gentleman that he was.

“I had a wonderful evening, full of surprises, but wonderful,” he stated once they stood in front of her door. Ellie rummaged around in her purse, searching for her keys.

She shot him a shy smile then, “I had a wonderful evening too.”

A few moments later Ellie held up the keys in victory and Nick returned her joyful, childish grin.

Both were quiet for a while after that, neither of them wanted to end this night and leave. When Ellie carefully glanced up from her shoes again, Nick was already staring at her. The look he gave her was so soft and hopeful, and full of longing that she had to swallow hard.

Ellie cleared her throat awkwardly, and as she began to speak again her voice seemed hoarse. “I-I think…maybe we, um, could talk? I wanted to tell you something for a while now, I just…”

“ **Just say it** ,” Nick whispered calmly and encouragingly.

“Do you want to come in?”

He nodded, Ellie gave him a shaky smile and opened the door to her apartment. Once inside she pulled off her coat and offered to hang his up too.

After getting them something to drink and sitting down on the sofa in silence, Ellie spoke again, her leg bobbed up and down nervously. “Seeing Tony and Ziva tonight made me realise something.” She gulped. “I don’t want to wait so long for my own happiness, Nick. I don’t want to…”

Nick, glancing at her from the side, chimed in. “…end up like them. As harsh as it sounds, I get it. You don’t want to spend so much time longing for someone without being with them. Years spent pining after the other, then being separated by fate and a cruel criminal who threatens to kill your loved ones, only to finally get what you wanted – what you could’ve had sooner if you weren’t too much of a wuss – after years on the run.”

The tone in which he uttered the words made Ellie look at him in surprise. She didn’t believe that he’d thought about this so thoroughly before. “Exactly.”

“Ellie…” Nick whispered with so much longing and emotion in his voice.

“Nick, I-I need to tell you something.” It was now or never. She refused to deny herself true love because of some bullshit rules Gibbs made ages ago. They all saw how that turned out with Tony and Ziva. “I know we’re friends, best friends even. Maybe I’m wrong and this is a terrible mistake. Maybe you don’t even feel the same – I wouldn’t be surprised, really. I mean, who am I? I’m not even your type,” she stuttered and her mind ran wild, thinking of the conversation Nick had had once with her brothers – of course, they’d told her.

“Ellie…” Nick tried to interrupt Ellie’s spiraling thoughts but she just kept going. “I know- I _know_ that I’m nothing like the women you dated before. But-but,” she took a deep breath, “I love you.”

She hadn’t even noticed that while she was talking Nick had scooped closer to her. Now he sat next to her, only a few inches separated them. He carefully interlaced their fingers and Ellie stared at him wide-eyed. Still visibly shocked by her own words, although she knew that she’d tell him then, and by Nick’s hand wrapped around hers. Hope, confusion and lust crossed her face as she continued staring him in the eyes.

“I love you too, silly.” Nick replied sincerely, “I’m sorry I didn’t have the guts to tell you sooner.”

Ellie’s brows furrowed as if she’d just realised a mistake. “Just to be clear. When I say ‘I love you’, I don’t mean I love you like a best friend loves another best friend, okay?” And as if she needed to emphasise her point, Ellie added. “I mean, I love you in a way that makes me want to rip off your clothes and jump on your bones. Like I love you in a ‘please let me kiss you’ way.”

Nick laughed whole-heartedly at her explanation, tears of happiness and joy escaped his eyelids. When he’d gotten himself under control again, he responded solemnly, “that’s good ‘cause I love you in the same, _very romantic_ , way.”

The blonde only rolled her eyes at his teasing comment, but both couldn’t stop grinning at each other like horny and lovestruck teenagers.

Only the stars and the moon saw what happened after Ellie and Nick confessed their love to each other. But it felt safe to say that Tony and Ziva _DiNozzo_ would be very pleased with themselves.


End file.
